1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching a reclosable fastener to a flexible web of material. More particularly, the apparatus of this invention may be operatively attached to a conventional form, fill, seal and separate packaging machine in a manner that enables the packaging machine to produce high quality reclosable packages without interfering with the ordinary operation of the packaging machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reclosable containers utilizing zipper-type fasteners are well known in the packaging industry and are used for holding, displaying and dispensing a wide variety of products ranging from hardware items to food products intended for human consumption. With the increasing consumer preference for reclosable zipper-type plastic bags, there have been continual efforts to develop packaging machines for producing such reclosable packages. This is especially true at the retail level for the sale of preis packaged convenience items such as, for example, food products.
As is also well known in the field of flexible packaging, there presently exist numerous machines for automatically forming, filling and sealing materials in flexible containers. As a result of consumer enthusiasm toward reclosable plastic containers, the packaging industry has sought to develop packaging machines for automatically forming, filling and sealing such reclosable containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,643 discloses a form, fill, seal and separate packaging machine with a means to apply a reclosable zipper to a web of material. However, the means for applying the zipper-type closure to the flexible web is incorporated within the packaging machine. Manufacturers currently utilizing conventional packaging machines are often unable to justify the costs involved with replacing existing machines with one such as disclosed in that '643 patent.
It is. therefore, clear that there remains a great need in the art for a suitable apparatus for attaching a zipper-type closure to a flexible material in a fashion that is particularly adapted to cooperate with existing conventional packaging machines, thus eliminating the requirement for total replacement of present-day packaging machines. In addition, such an apparatus should be capable of adjustment in order to accommodate the manufacture of reclosable packages of various sizes and weight content. Furthermore, such an apparatus should operate in a fashion so that it will not significantly affect the ordinary operation and installation of conventional form, fill, seal and separate packaging machines to which the apparatus would be attached.